The present invention relates to a hollow-core structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a hollow-core structure and a method of manufacturing the same capable of having sufficient structural stiffness and strength while reducing the total weight by forming an inner hollow portion.
In general, when a concrete column on which a large compressive load and bending act has insufficient lateral confinement or has a tall and narrow shape, such concrete column is destroyed at strength lower than that expected from a material. According to a traditional design method, in order to avoid such premature failure, it is necessary to unnecessarily increase a cross-section area of the column in a large-scaled structure such as a high-rise building or a high-rise tower, and, thus, a large and heavy column that is difficult to treat may be constructed.
Since a process of providing a formwork, a process of casting concrete, and a process of removing the formwork are performed, it takes a lot of time to construct the concrete column according to the related art and it is also costly to construct the concrete column. Thus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to reduce construction cost.
As an alternative of the concrete structure according to the related art described above, a steel structure may be used. However, above-mentioned limitations are not likely to be largely improved due to buckling, and in addition to this, steel structures are vulnerable to corrosion.